The Fault in Our Cars
by catsloth
Summary: It's like Cars but when Lightning is older. I don't really know why. It has a mix of TFIOS in it as well, but they don't really start until Chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

Lightning McQueen came to a flaming stop. He huffed a big black cloud of smoke and something that resembled 'goddamit stupid engine'. Mack raced as fast as a big heavy car carrier could, which is not very fast, to him.

'There must be something with your new V8 engine Lightning. I think it was dodgy because it's second hand' choked Mack in the thick smoke.

'Well obviously. And WHY DID YOU GET IT SECOND HAND YOU FOOL? I AM THE MOST ELITE RACING CAR IN THE RACING UNIVERSE'

'Sorry sir, I guess I will take you to the servo sir'

So Mack, the very heavy car carrier, built up to his maximum speed of 50 km/hour. Then he broke down and the whole back of the car got smashed up, including Lightning McQueen. The fire engines came racing down the highway to Mack and Lightning.

'Someone must be sabotaging me Mack! Because the Australian grande prix is coming up in two weeks! Oh lordy lord we must fix this up before then or we are toast!'

And so the pair were rushed off to the servo to be fixed up.

~~~~Two days later~~~~

'Ah it's a fresh day waiting for training' exclaimed Lightning McQueen

'Yes, I will escort you to the race tra-' Mack started to say

'MR MCQUEEN! Sir it's a pleasure to meet you after all these years. I heard about your accidents. Are you alright?' said Rusty

'Uh yes Rusty. I really must be going. Goodbye'

And so they went on their trip to the practice race course.

'He really is an interesting car he is' said Mack

'Yeah. But he really get on my nerves and is such a dirty peasant' replied Lightning McQueen

As they arrived. they were rushed by the media

'Lightning McQueen!'

"McQueen!'

"Look here!'

'What happened on Monday?!'

'No media please' said Mack and Lightning at the same time.

'Uh excuse me sir, I am from the National Base of Security and we were wondering if you need any protection. Our main officer is your good old mate Rusty' said a black Sudan with NBS on the side.

'Oh yes that will do me good. And I don't think that we are 'good old mates anymore...'

'Well good to hear sir. We will have Rusty and other NBS following your carrier around everywhere'

'Thankyou, but Lightning really has to get trainging. Bye' Mack said, exasperated from all the heat from the radiators of the cars surrounding them.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed this. I just started writing even though I got this account sometime last year or something. No I do not like the Cars movies that much I just felt like yeah<strong>

**You can find my wattpad here: ** Wistycat


	2. Chapter 2: The twist

But Mack was hiding something from Lightning. His servo said that he only had another year to live because of his deteriorating engine. He was determined to keep this from him until he was on his deathbed.

'Mack what is taking you so long you lazy bugger?'

'Sorry sir, I was just lost in my thoughts'

'Righto. Let me out, we've been here for ages'

And so Mack let Lightning out as Rusty came rushing up.

'Hiya sir. How you doin?'

'Good Rusty. But I must get to training'

Little did Lightning now what someone had in store for him. Someone had left pins and oil near the end the track. So McQueen raced off determined to knock three seconds of his time for 20 laps. He managed to miss the oil and pins for nineteen laps and then he hit them. First the pins, then the oil. The sound of metal on bitumen filled the air as he spun to a halt.

'AAARGH! GODDAMIT!' he screamed as he felt pain jolt through his body.

'SIR ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!' exclaimed half a dozen NBS members.

'As you can see, I am NOT!'

The NBS cars scrambled to phone the ambulance truckies. As soon as they arrived the NBS did a check to make sure they were not terrorists. Much to Lightning's surprise, they did a metal check on the cars. After one second they realised that it was not going to work and they rushed Lightning McQueen to the service station.

~~~Three days later~~~

Lightning McQueen was released, again, from the servo and take by Mack to the race track. The NBS officers did a quick yet thorough check of the track and declared that it was clear.

'Good riddance, the Australian Grande Pix is coming up soon.'

So he took off for his twenty laps and made it back with five seconds to go.

'Wow Lightning. You are going to make a comeback in this tournament!'

'Thanks Mack. Now, take me home for my nap'

And so the diseased Mack took LM back to his mansion-house-thing and gave him the best oil he could find in the place.

'Sir, would you care for some Premium Gold Diesel?'

'Ah yes thankyou Mack. That would be deeply appreciated'

So they toasted to a good days work, and hoped for the best.

~~~Next Morning~~~

'HELLO sir' Rusty beamed into Lightning's ear.

'Oh God, Rusty. Don't sneak in on me like that'

'Are you ready for training today?'

'Ah yes-"he began to say as he tried to move. But he couldn't. He was stuck to the ground.

'Oh sir! You are stuck! Let me get you some superglue remover' he said as he raced off to get some.

'Dear me, there really is someone out there to get me'

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this chapter with my cat sitting on the back of my chair. Then he hopped up onto the window sill. Then he fell off.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed. Hope you enjoyed the TFIOS reference :)**

**PM me if you need to say anything**

**L8r l00srs**


	3. Chapter 3

**To RushandStreak: I am really sorry that I am rushing. And that I used LM. I was just really tired and dying to read Maximun Ride bk 8 again. It's just in my nature. I will try to slow it down in future. And yes, Lightning McQueen's wheels were super-glued to the floor. **

**And one more point. I will update whenever I can. And they will be short chapters**

**Thankyou  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As the Australian Grande Prix was just days away, Lightning McQueen hastily did is warm up of 10 laps, revving for the next 20 laps. Luckily, this time no-one had sabotaged him.<p>

'Well sir, that was great. You didn't get hurt and and you took an extra three seconds off your time. This is fantabulous'

'Thankyou Rusty, but I must go home now. My parents are going to call me and Mack had a servo checkup to go to'

So Mack and Lightning McQueen went of to Lightning's house. After he dropped Lightning off, Mack went straight to his selected service station for his session.

'Mr Manyard, I have come with great concern about my health. I am losing speed and hacking up great amounts of oil and smoke'

'Ah yes, Mack. Your time has been reduced to less than a year. You have months, maybe weeks to live. I am very sorry to say this, but you may not be allowed to go to Australia'

'But sir? I absolutely have to. I have to support Lightning McQueen. I love him'

'I'm sorry but I will have to consult with my practicians. And also, say good luck to McQueen for me'

'Thanks Doc, I will tell Lightning. And ring me when you know if I can go to Australia'

~~~At Lightning's house~~~

'How was it Mack?'

'Alright. They said good luck for next week, and that they will ring me when they know my results'

Then Mack and Lightning McQueen sat in silence as Rusty entered.

'Sir? Would you like a martini? And you Mack? Good'

And he exited again. Soon enough he came back with three large buckets of Premium diesel martini's. They drank them, plus extras, until they were way too drunk to race.

'Heeeyy, I have a goooooooood ideaaa. Lets goo tooo the raace traaackssss' slurred Lightning

'Whaaat a greeeaaat ideaaaa' the others answered.

They swerved along the motorway until they arrived at the race course. Alas, this was a bad idea as they were insanely drunk.

'Liiightning, I haaaave sooooomething to teeell yooouu' Mack managed to say.

'Wha?' he answered.

"I might not beeeee aaable to cooome to Austraaalia. Buuuuuuuuut there is somethin else. I love yooooooooooouuuuu'

'I love yoooou too Maaaack. You're my ooooonly and beeeeeest friend' he said before he passed out.

Soon the others passed out too.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. You can review and pm me about changes. I don't get emotionally affected by 'critical' (as my teacher says, not negative) comments so yeah<strong>

**Also, find my wattpad here: user/Wistycat**


	4. Chapter 4: Australia

The trio woke up in a cloud of dust and the smell of vodka.

'What happened' asked Rusty

'I think we drank too much'

'Yeah. We better go back to my place to get freshened up, we are going to Australia today' said Lighting, trying to fight of a throbbing headache.

~~~Mack's phone~~~

*Ring, ring, ring, ring*

'Hello?'

'Hello Mack, it's your doctor here. I have some fantastic news. You can go to Australia and your lifespan has been extended. But only for a couple of months at maximum'

'Oh thank you so much doc!'

~~~At the airport~~~

'Sir, your private cargo plane is awaiting on the runway'

Rusty, Lightning and Mack carefully picked their way through the crowds to get to their plane. Fans of McQueen were holding supportive signs, shouting and jumping to see him as his guards pushed them away. The crowd started to get rowdy and started pushing back. Just after the trio got onto the plane, a full-scale riot started and the guards called in some heavier forces.

~~~On the plane~~~

The three cars got comfy in the plane as it took off. They ordered fancy food and non-alcoholic drink to keep them in the zone for the eight hour trip to the Gold Coast in Australia. For parts of the trip they dozed and dreamed about the beach, playing volley ball and all of the Bogans they would meet. They even practiced their Aussie accents, without success though.

~~~At the Australian Airport~~

'Lightning!'

'I am such a big fan!'

'Text me!'

And many other phrases were shouted at Lightning McQueen by the surrounding fans. Their guards, including Rusty, pushed the gathering crowds away and made way for the Mack and Lighting.

'Gee Lightning, you have a lot of fans'

Lightning just moved, pretending not to here Rusty. He was thinking about the night before, how he said something to Mack. He just couldn't remember what. He then realised that Mack said he loved him and he said he loved Mack. He wasn't sure if it was true and took a moment to think about it before he recognised that he really and truly did love Mack. He also realised how badly he treated him and started planning how to make it up to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if you think this chapter is especially bad and that my spelling is Australian English not American English, but you don't have to read if you don't want to. And thank you to whoever reviewed my work saying that my wattpad story was good. Thank you. Review and pm me for improvements. Sorry that it is later than expected, but I didn't have time.<strong>

**Wattpad: user/Wistycat**


	5. Chapter 5

Lightning decided to call Mack to his room at the hotel.

'Mack? Can you come here please?'

A few minutes later Mack knocked on Lightning's door.

'Come in'

Mack entered surprised to find Lightning with a wrapped gift.

'For you' he said.

'Really? Oh thank you Lightning!'

'Yes. I have just realised how much you give for me and how much I have mistreated you. So here's to you' and he went and grabbed little buckets of diesel champagne. Mack laughed a little because he knew that he didn't want to get drunk again. He then felt like he should tell McQueen about his life span. But he decided against it. _Better not upset him when he has to compete tomorrow, _Mack thought. So he and Lightning spent the rest of their evening eating and drinking before Mack left for his room to sleep.

~~~The next morning~~~

McQueen awoke to Rusty beaming in his face.

'Sir are you ready for your race today?'

'Yes' he replied groggily

'Well then you better get up. You have thirty minutes'

:

While Lightning McQueen was getting ready, Mack started to feel worse than he had before, so he took double his meds. He unwrapped his present from Lightning to find that there were a couple small things in there. There was a small photo album, something to make his engine sound cooler and a box of chocolate. His favourite.

:

'Rusty, where are you going mate?' asked one of the of NBS officers.

'Just going to go and check out the track before the fans arrive' he replied.

'Ah. Okay then, mate, go ahead'

But Rusty wasn't going to check the tracks. Something completely different.

:

One minute before the race Lightning started warming and revving his engine so he was ready to race. His competitors were doing the same. He could see a feminine pink car, a couple red cars, a couple green and a couple blue. But no-one looked, or felt, like Lightning. His fans outnumbered the other competitors. This was his only chance to comeback from 'retirement'. Just an advertising thing, said his instructors. He always knew he was going to race until he was broken down or ridden with rust. He didn't like the NBS for trying to protect him. Those incidents seemed like mere accidents now. They were behind him. He had a race to win.

The marshal counted

'5'

'4'

'3'

'2'

'1'

'GO'

And they were off.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a really short story so it will probably be done within a couple chapters. Might do a sequel, but i will do other stories like LOR or The Hobbit or something like that. SO i hope you enjoyed<strong>

**Wattpad: user/Wistycat**

**Thanks! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Lightning sped past the others. The crowd roared with delight while the other supporters booed and encouraged the other cars. But they were no match for Lightning McQueen's followers. They slowed down for the corners, except for the pink car. She tried to speed up but took out a blue car with red polka dots and they both went up in flames on the side.

Meanwhile, Mack was on the side, alongside the servicers. He started feeling something wrong in his engine, and thought past it like it was just a worry pain for his closest friend. But he just kept watching Lightning overlap his competitors on the one hundred lap race.

Lightning felt his engine running low on petrol and stopped into the pit-stop to refuel. He urged his service-man to hurry up when there was no need to rush. He was still three laps ahead of everyone and he knew he could get more.

"You're ready to go" his repair man said.

And he sped off, determined to set a new record and take the championship off of his new rival, Rocco Rocket. Rocco was only one lap behind Lightning now and slowly gaining. He was going full speed but he knew that he was better than him. He used to have complete control over the kingdom of cars. Everyone looked up to him before the scandal. The scandal that killed his wife and children. Then he was a criminal until his old rival was convicted of the homicide.

With this in mind, McQueen sped up even more, as he only had two laps left to go. The crowd grew even louder. They roared and cheered for Lightning and before he knew it, he was on his last lap. Rocco was only a couple seconds away so he sped up. He was going past his limit, but it was all or nothing he got past line point nine of a second before Rocco and he witnessed the black and white checkered flag waving.

The sound of the crowd was deafening. Lightning McQueen was back in business. The trophy was his.

"And the winner is LIGHTNING MCQUEEN!"

And with this Mack fainted. Blacked out. The whole world around him went blank. Medics rushed towards him. 

Later that day, Mack woke up sluggish in a service station bed. He was lucky to survive his fall before. No car nor truck had ever survived. but there was some bad news as well.

"Mack, I'm sorry to say this. You have at most a week left to live maybe shorter. Your tumor has grown and is rusting you from the inside out" said his doctor.

"But Doc, you said that I had months. why has it changed so rapidly?" he replied.

"Well, you survived the fall, but it worsened your condition. You better tell Lightning this so he doesn't grieve so much when you do fall deceased."

"Ok. I will have to find a way without upsetting him too much. He... he is a bit unstable after losing his wife and child ten years ago."

Just as the doctor was leaving, Lightning rushed in. 

"Buddy are you okay?"

"Yes, but there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"They said I only had one week to live. At most."

"Oh god. I didn't know that your fall was that bad"

"It wasn't the fall. A couple weeks before we arrived in Australia, I had a service check. They told me I a couple months. Because of a tumor in my engine."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't think you would take it that well"

"Well, okay then. I know you can pull through this. I will love you forever"

And with that, Lightning left.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hope this is better than the last chapter. <strong>

**Wattpad: user/Wistycat **

**Later**


	7. Chapter 7: RIP

I would just like to dedicate this chapter to Phillip Hughes, a cricketer who died last week from being hit by a bouncer and a major artery was hit, causing it to explode i guess. He was meant to turn 26 yesterday, Sunday the 30th of November. R.I.P. Phil. You will always stay in our memories, not only as an incredible cricketer, but as a man who always strives to improve.

* * *

><p>As soon as Lightning left, Rusty entered. He was smiling. No, not smiling grinning. The type that makes your spine straighten and your hairs stand up on edge.<p>

"Ah, Mack. Not lookin' too good today are we? Well I have news for you big boy. You are going to die in exactly one minute. The timer i put on your tumor is nearly up. So far your engine is very weak, but soon it will stop and I will wait here until you die. I was planning of killing Lightning but, i thought tis might impact him more, since he has already lost his family in a tragic 'accident'"

"So it was you that killed them? You bastard. You filthy bastard"

"Well he always treated me like a piece of crap! He deserved it! He was a coward and nothing more!Goodbye Mack! Forever"

And Mack started feeling the life leave him as he drifted off into the black darkness of eternal unconsciousness, death. The machine that kept track of his life started beeping, and it showed a flat line that should be going up and down with every breath. But there was no breathing. There was just silence broken by Rusty's fake crying. A nurse and Lightning rushed in to see Rusty hunched over. But Lightning wasn't concerned by this. He rushed over to Mack's side and tears spilled over his bottom eyelid.

"No, Mack. No. You can't do this to me. You're too young. Too full of life and promise" he managed to choke before breaking down and falling onto the floor.

Rusty rose out of his fake crying position. He had that mad grin that he had before. Just like the joker, except without all of the makeup.

"Well, well. Lightning McQueen. Not so tough now are you? THAT'S HOW YOU MADE ME FEEL SO MANY YEARS AGO, WHEN YOU DITCHED ME FOR YOUR WIFE. Ever wondered how a small spill of oil could kill? Well it can't. But machines can. And I am smart enough to build one. A cancerous one"

"No. No. I can't believe you Rusty. I thought we were friends. I thought you were fine with me getting married. YOU WERE HAPPY FOR ME! YOU'RE CRAZY YOU...YOu... You...you. Why Rusty? Why?"_  
><em>

"Because everyone loved you and you lived like a king while I needed money and support"

"You could have asked me for some instead of hurting me"

"NO! I needed revenge. I needed to taste that sweet, sweet revenge"

"But you went too far. That was ten years ago"

Just at that moment the police arrived. A nurse had called them when she had overheard Rusty talking to Mack. She had rushed of to McQueen to alert him of Mack's ill well-being.

"Hands in the air Rusty" said one of the officers.

"Oh no thank you" Rusty replied as he pulled out an automatic rifle. He first aimed it at Lightning, but then realised that Lightning would want to die. He had no-one left. So he turned it to the officers who pulled out their own.

"Well if this is the way you want it Rusty, you're going to get it"

* * *

><p>IDEK. I'm turning 13 today. Yay. No-one I know cares though. heh<p>

Wattpad: user/Wistycat


	8. Chapter 8

A simple goodbye to a loved one had scaled into a full-blown shoot-off. bullets deflected off of metal cylinder and shattered viles. Valuable medicinals spilled all over the floor.

Lightning sped across over to Rusty, but he slipped. Rusty took his chance and shot him on the rim and again on the tire. The police quickly moved forward to cover him and shoot at Rusty.

Finally, Rusty fell down, with many bullet holes throughout his rusty structure.

"This isn't the last of me. You will pay for this..." he said as he slipped out of consciousness.

Later that day, at the McQueen mansion, Lightning was looking through his album of photos. He shed a few tears looking at his wife and daughter. She was too young. They both were. A nine month old baby and a thirty-two year old woman. All because Rusty had been jealous of him. He felt as if this whole thing was his fault.

But then he had an idea. A sad, sad idea.

He raced as fast as he could to the nearest cliff and got ready to jump. His best friend was gone. His daughter was gone. And is wife was gone. He couldn't live like that anymore. He wanted to be with them. To love them and to care for them. But something stopped him. He heard his wife's voice. He turned around to see nothing.

He felt something grab him. It was Sharlene, his wife, and behind her, Shania, his daughter. But something was wrong. They looked bedraggled and different.

Sharlene had obviously seen the worried and confused look on his face when she said "We were kidnapped and used a slaves. He had set it up and used decoys so he could get back at you. We realised that he was gone for a long time when we read the news. So we came to find you"

"How did you know I was here?"

"We thought you would want to commit because you had no-one to love or be loved by"

And then the tears came. And didn't stop for a long time. His daughter had caught up and was much larger than he had thought. She was a pretty blue, much different to when she was a long time ago.

"Dad. i missed you. Mum showed me photos when Rusty wasn't looking. I really thought you were evil Dad. Are you?"

"No sweety. Rusty just envied me. But you look tired. We should head home."

And they did. As a fulfilled family with more to come.

When they got home, Shania was taken aback by the size of the house.

"God Dad, you must be very good at racing"

"That was a long time ago. I was just preparing for my big comeback when I won a couple days ago. But then..."

"Then what?"

"Mack... passed...passed on"

At that moment, Lightning broke down. He just sobbed and shook with grief. His family cuddled around him and brought him some hot chocolate to calm him down.

He finally did. And he felt much better to be with his family again.

* * *

><p>Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I lost my D-Drive(oops) and had to go to school(ugh but its the hols) to get a new one. And my whole finished story was on that.<p>

Wattpad: user/Wistycat

Tanks


	9. Chapter 9: The end

The next few weeks were full of mainly ups, but a couple of very low lows. The lowest would have to be Mack's funeral. His family, a couple of friends and lots of media showed up. His death had been one of the biggest scandals in history. Rusty watched from a TV in the high-security jail. He was secretly planning an escape though. The guards did not expect him to be planning anything in his state. He could barely move without hurting, but he hid that. Well, tried.

At the funeral, Lightning had to speak. But he broke down and was cut short. Mack's parents cried and smiled at all the lovely things that were said about their son. A nice member of the media explained in more detail his death, how it happened and why. They were disgusted with Rusty, he used to be so loved by the public. He used to be sane.

After the funeral they all toasted to the life of Mack. They used the purest of champagne to respect him. They played his favourite song, _Prisoner of Society _by _The Living End_. Then they all went home. But Mack was not going to be forgotten. Not for a long time.

Meanwhile, Rusty was preparing to escape. He grabbed a knife and fork set and played with the lock until it finally clicked and the door gave way. He made his way down the hall and with a sickly crunch, crushed a police dog. He came to a passage with an officer and charged him down. The officer called for backup and they came. But not until he had reached the gate. He revved his engine to smash the gate down and just as the gate broke, he was shot. Many times in his engine. He skidded to a stop. His face fell, and all the life left his body. He was carried back into the prison before they called the officials. They said it was okay to bury him.

When they arrived at the graveyard, they saw Lightning at Mack's grave.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just burying Rusty. He tried to escape, but we stopped him" Major replied.

They continued until they found an empty spot. A gravedigger had already dug the hole, so they dumped the carcass of the old, rusty Landcruiser 70 into it. He didn't deserve a funeral. He didn't deserve a casket. He deserved to be lost forever.

**THE END**

Thanks for reading! Comment what type I should write next! It will probably be Maximum Ride or The Hobbit or some mashup.


End file.
